


adventures in babys- supervising

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Speak of the Devil AU [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: "It's big," Peter said. "We could totally do something with this place." He looked at Ivan. "Is that cool?""Is what cool?""If we do something with it?"Ivan shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't own it. Ask Vladimir or Anatoly."The four of them trespped off, exploring, and plotting. Ivan crouched on the floor and leaned against the wall. They'd probably be there for a while.
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Ivan (Daredevil TV)
Series: Speak of the Devil AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Ivan!"

"Yes Sir?"

"The kids still here? Peter and his friends, I mean."

"Yeah. I think so."

"Can you take them to one of the warehouses? I don't want them messing with the cars or machinery."

"Uhh sure. Yeah. I can do that."

"Good kid." Vladimir went back to his computer and Ivan left the room. The four were in the front lot, sprawled on the ground, giving the dogs belly rubs. 

"Let's go," Ivan said.

"Where?" Peter asked.

"A warehouse. One of the old ones."

"Didn't they burn down?"

"Нет. Just exploded. The buildings are still standing. Only four did anyone" Ivan shrugged. "Two of them are still standing. I think."

"Are they safe?"

Ivan shrugged. "Eh. You'll be fine."

"That's reassuring," one of the girls, MJ, muttered.

Ivan got them in the car, Peter in the front, the other three in the back. 

"So you're like, actually part of the mafia?"

"Not anymore. I never really did anything anyway."

"Can't you be killed for leaving?"

"Not always. In some circumstances, yes. It depends on what you did, who you know, what you know."

"So Oliver Queen is really a member of the bratva?"

"Wait what?" MJ was looking up from her book now, suddenly interested. "That billionaire that was lost at sea for five years?"

"Yeah. I met him," Peter said. "He's nice. Doesn't like Mr. Stark. though."

"Why?" Ned and Shuri asked. At the same time. Urg.

They both yelled out "jinx." At the same time. Again.

"Same reasons why Matt doesn't like him," Peter explained.

"Why don't you guys choose music?" Ivan said suddenly.

Flipping through the channels was entertaining for a few minutes. Until it wasn't. 

"What did you do in the mafia?"

"Mostly errands for Vladimir and Anatoly. Sergei sometimes."

"What kind of errands?"

Ivan groaned inwardly. "Sending messages, going to warehouse to warehouse, Being a look out, getting them things."

"What kind of things?"

"Alcohol. Things like that." He shrugged. Then stopped the car. "Would you look at that. We're here. Out."

The four of them ran into the building and Ivan practically had to drag them back. "Careful. Don't run into anything."

He released them and they just ran right back into the building. It was still dark inside, almost completely black. He sighed and went after them.

"It's big," Peter said. "We could totally do something with this place." He looked at Ivan. "Is that cool?"

"Is what cool?"

"If we do something with it?"

Ivan shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't own it. Ask Vladimir or Anatoly."

"Okay."

The four of them trespped off, thankfully turning the lights on, exploring, and plotting. Ivan crouched on the floor and leaned against the wall. They'd probably be there for a while.




Ivan had to meet them at the warehouse over the next few days. Vladimir said it was to "supervise." He said it wasn't but Ivan was totally babysitting the lot. Totally.

One of the days Ivan had walked and immediately leapt out with a yelp. 

The ground was burning. And red. "Like it?" Shuri asked. "We're playing 'the floor is lava.' And they were. They had dragged in furniture from who knows where and strung up rope across the ceiling. Peter was hanging from one. It seems like cheating to Ivan but the others didn't seem to care.

The next day the group multiplied. The deca- whatever group was practicing there. The synthetic lava was gone, thank God, but now Ivan practically had to watch over a herd. MJ and their apologetic looking teacher managed to reign them in until the new environment got the better of them. 

It was like herding cats. Or geese. 

"So," the teacher said. "What's your name." He leaned against the wall next to Ivan. Ivan could see the hope draining from his eyes as footsteps thundered on the floor above them.

"Ivan." 

"I'm Roger Harrington. How'd you get roped into this."

"Peter and his friends were hanging around the garage. Everyone got sick of them so they were sent here and now I get to babysit them."

"Garage?"

"Yeah. There's machinery and no one wanted them messing with it."

Ivan could feel Harrington's eyes on him. "Isn't this one of the buildings that were blown up?"

Ivan's mouth went dry. "Nyet. Not this specific one. I wasn't in the area when it happened though, so..."

Harrington moved away from the wall. "We'd better start practicing again," he yelled up the stairs and footsteps thundered down, students flinging themselves on the floor in front of MJ, and four others, two on each side of her.

They ran through the questions quickly, until all had been answered correctly. Ivan was volunteered to give a tour guide. He resisted. They persisted. They won and he led them through the halls, giving very brief, _very_ filtered, explanations of what happened back when they were, you know, technically criminals.




Ivan knocked on the door to Vladimir's office. 

"Yes?"

"It's Ivan. The kids have something they wanted to ask."

Ivan could hear a sigh disguised a cough from inside the room. "Come in."

The four of them ran into his office and skidded into a stop in front of Vladimir's desk. "Yes?" he asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we use one of the warehouses?" Peter asked.

The eyebrow rose higher. "For what?"

"Uhh. We don't know yet," Ned said, looking at Vladimir nervously. 

"If you get permission from guardians. Ivan has to supervise."

"Babysit," Ivan muttered, looking down.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ivan all but bolted out of the room, almost slamming into Sergei. Ivan muttered an apology and managed to leave the building without any casualties. Sergei watched him going with an amused look, definitely judging. The four friends almost slammed into him too, in their haste to follow after Ivan.




The warehouse ended up being turned into a parkour type thing. Every so often there'd be "the floor is lava!" nights with "real lava that won't kill you! at all!"

It attracted the attention of the neighbourhood vigilantes I.E. Daredevil (Matvey) and Spiderman (Ivan knew Peter was Spiderman at that point. The kid really had to work on the whole disguise thing.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might work this into the actual fic but idk yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ivan."

"Chto?" Ivan rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Were you asleep?" 

He blinked. Peter was standing in front of him. "Nyet. What do you want?"

"Let's go upstairs? We made something."

Ivan stood, shrugged, and followed Peter upstairs. They had started transforming one of the rooms. They had found and carried up shaggy rugs and a few beanbags. 

"Can we add more stuff?" Ned asked.

Ivan nodded. "Sure. Yeah."




There was a dog running laps in the room. It looked like he and Peter were playing tag. "Peter," Ivan said slowly, "where'd the dog come from?"

"I'm babysitting him." Peter skidded to a stop and the dog plopped itself down onto Peter's feet. "His name's Max." 

Ivan rubbed the dog's ears. Max panted, grinning. "Whose dog is he?"

"Frank."

"Frank who?"

"Castle."

Ivan froze and started petting the dog again. He was not aware Spider-Man and Punisher spoke to each other. He didn't expect Matt to allow Peter anywhere near Castle. "You know The Punisher?"

"Yup!" Peter did not at all seemed fazed that Castle had killed people before. Or had blown up an entire gang. "He and Matt have this truce so you'll be fine." Huh. That was new.




The acadeca team was back. They had taken up the last available room on the second floor. They were practicing for an upcoming competition and Ivan was taking a rightfully earned nap after they made him run through the obstacle course with him.

He woke up when someone plopped on the couch right next to him. He hid his face in his arms and grumbled, "Chto."

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

Peter poked his shoulder. Ivan groaned and sat up. "What do you want."

"You should come watch us practice. And then come to the competition."

"Maybe." Ivan glared at Peter half-heartedly. "What else did you want?"

"You have any tattoos?"

Ivan gave him a deadpan look. "That's what you wanted to know."

"Everyone else does."

"A few." 

Peter poked at the purple phoenix he could see poking out from Ivan's jacket sleeve. "That it?"

Ivan moved his arm back. "That's my soulmark."

"You meet them? Ooh. Is theirs yellow?"

"Yes, I met her. Yes, it is yellow. Why" Ivan closed his eyes. 

"Purple and yellow are complementary colours. Didn't you learn that in school? Anyway, how are you so tired?"

Ivan shrugged. "Work. School. Why are teenagers sad and tired all the time?"

"You aren't  _ that _ much older."

"Hmph. Go away. I sleep now." 

"Alright. You should come to the competition though."

"Maybe."

He ended up going. Midtown won and the lot of them near about overran the garage before being chased off. The warehouse was taken over next. It didn't fare much better.


End file.
